


The Divine Blessing of a Mother

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Human Krolia (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Parental Krolia (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Soon to be married Keith, Supportive Krolia (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Krolia grunts slightly and Keith turns to her. She's having some troubles with the buckle strap of her high heels. Keith shakes his head in amused disbelief and knees in front of her, removing her hand so he can help her. It's the least he could do after all the support Krolia has given him throughout his relationship with Lance.She had witnessed all the pining, had heard all his doubts and all his lovesick melancholy. More than once she was the voice of reason, the kick he needed to finally gather his courage to finally tell Lance what he felt.-----Loosely based onRachel Huey. new masterpieces (check them outhere), this is a small drabble between Keith and Krolia before Klance's wedding.
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 48





	The Divine Blessing of a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram:  
> • [Part i.ii](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7rLS1hgiC-/?igshid=3khvz53po7lg).  
> • [Part ii.ii](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7rLtZsAsgc/?igshid=wy83cd7cukjm).

The sun filters in through the wide-open windows, blowing the curtains in a dance of suave waves that match the sound of the ocean outside. The few specks of dust that glimmer like diamonds in the air follow in their rhythm, a sparkling shimmery rain of beams that warm the suite.

Keith looks at his reflection in the mirror and feels a delightful pang in his chest. There's a strange aura around him, a radiant glow that makes him almost mystical. His indigo eyes shine brighter than usual, the soft bluish-purple in them gleaming dreamily, the corners crinkled in a perpetual elated smile. 

He looks serene and at peace. 

Keith is happy! 

It's a feeling of extreme euphoria that transcends the boundaries of normalcy, that soars higher than the skies outside and that strokes his soul with an undeniable sense of sureness.

He adjusts his tie, limbs moving on their own accord for his mind is elsewhere, wandering the memories that have led to this precise moment. 

His wedding day.

To his soulmate.

_ Lance!  _

He remembers every single moment since their awkward first date. He remembers the shy stolen glances and timid touches of hands, the hesitant first kiss at Lance's doorstep and the kisses that followed. He remembers the murmurs of stolen declarations of love during the night, stardust falling over their bodies in twinkles of light. 

Every instant spent with Lance is and will be, forever ingrained in his brain forever.

Just thinking about his soon-to-be-husband opens butterflies' wings in his stomach, a rather enjoyable light-headedness that buzzes within him. He basks on this emotion, lets it overwhelm him to the point of yearning. His love for Lance rivalled all the great romances ever written.

"Oh my," a voice says behind him and Keith is brought back to reality. He searches the mirror for the voice and sees the reflection of his mother. She's covering her mouth, the light resonating the flicker of composed tears she hangs on to. " _ Keith _ !'

Krolia looks absolutely stunning in her purple gown, the material billowing around her tall posture. She has put on some soft make-up and it brings out the peculiar amethyst of her sharp, yet tender, eyes. In her hands she's carrying her high heels, her footsteps barely making a sound on the carpeted floor as she approaches Keith.

"You look beautiful," she says standing right behind her son, a soothing crease softening her gaze.

"I could say the same thing," Keith retorts with a chuckle and a rosy patch of crimson blooms in his mother's cheeks. Flustering Krolia is a deed only a few manage, her stoic demeanour usually too intimidating and haughty but Keith knows his mother well enough to recognise the layers of softness she bears beneath all that toughness. 

"Are you nervous?" she asks him as she arranges the collar of Keith's blazer. 

"Would you believe me if I said  _ no _ ?" Keith snorts humorously and Krolia chuckles lightly, brushing his shoulders before locking eyes with him. He lets the air out of his lungs and shrugs one shoulder, voice coming out humbly. "I'm a little nervous, I admit."

"I've checked with Veronica and she says Lance is almost done," his mother says calmly. She sits down on a bench warning up at the sun and crosses one leg over her knee to put her heels on. At the mention of Lance's name, Keith's gut coils dangerously, that same old familiar twist of eagerness heating him from the inside out. "And Shiro confirmed that the guests have all arrived."

"And the priest?" 

"Going through the sermon," Krolia replies flashing him a smile. 

Keith inhales deeply, lets the breath fill his lungs and then lets it all out, the swift tension of his jitters lifting as that irrefutable certainty spreads through every cell of his body.

"I'm ready," he states glancing at his reflection, the same aura shining brighter now.

Krolia grunts slightly and Keith turns to her. She's having some troubles with the buckle strap of her high heels. Keith shakes his head in amused disbelief and knees in front of her, removing her hand so he can help her. It's the least he could do after all the support Krolia has given him throughout his relationship with Lance. 

She had witnessed all the pining, had heard all his doubts and all his lovesick melancholy. More than once she was the voice of reason, the kick he needed to finally gather his courage to finally tell Lance what he felt.

"There," he says looking up at Krolia. She's smiling down at him, a motherly pride glinting in her eyes. 

"You look radiant," she comments cupping his cheek gently, her touch feather-light and comforting, warm against his skin. Keith leans slightly into the touch. "Lance makes you happy and I couldn't have asked for a better partner for my only son."

Krolia leans into Keith and plants a tender kiss on his forehead. It's a mother's blessing, a wish wrapped in a small gesture that, for Keith, feels ethereal, almost divine. It seeps through him and Keith lets it wash over him in a drizzle of warm, motherly love.

"I'm so proud of you Keith," she whispers and Keith's nose tingles with the shower of tears that threatens to fall, the lump in his throat constricting his response. 

Still, he tries.

"Mum," he starts, clearing his throat before pulling away to look at Krolia, her eyes brimming with those unwashed tears she keeps on blinking away. He grabs her hands and brings them to kiss her knuckles. He takes a deep breath, squeezes her hands and lets the question come out in a steady way. "Will you give me away?"

Krolia's eyes widen in surprise and Keith can hear her sharp intake of breath. Then she smooths down and she can no longer swallow her tears, one fat drop falling from her eyelashes. 

"Of course," she replies, voice raspy from her tears. She bumps her forehead against Keith's, sniffles as a drop falls on their interwoven hands before she speaks again. "It'll be my honour, my darling Keith."

Then she's pushing him away and looking up, mopping at the water around her eyes carefully, blinking then away once again. 

"There goes my mascara," she says amusedly and Keith laughs, handing her a tissue. "Thanks."

She composes herself and rolls her shoulders, takes a deep breath and exhales with a chuckle, sighing afterwards. Keith stands up and offers his mother his hand, which she accepts. Krolia brushes Keith's hair from his eyes, tucks a strand behind his ear.

"Alright, let's get you married to the love of your life."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
